The Broken Time Turner
by AlpacaCrazy
Summary: Oh no! Harry Potter's children have found his time turner! Join the Potter family as they travel through time to Harry Potter's fifth year! How are they going to get back home? Who's fault is it again? Oh, that's right! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! And what's this? Another mishap? Oh no!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Year 2004

"Lily, Lily!" James Sirius Potter ran into the room tripping over his feet. Lily looked up from a first-year charms book, annoyed.

"Jamie!" She scolded, "I'm reading! Get lost before I tell daddy." James paled. Lily Luna Potter, at age 9 was a daddy's girl. Their father Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, was unimaginable to the public eye to seem like someone who would cater to someone's every need. Lily, however, had her father wrapped around her tiny pinky.

James recovered. "Why are you reading first-year books? Al is going into first year next month not you!"

"Because Jamie," Lily mocked, "unlike you, I'm learning more so I can be the best at pranking." She flashed him a wicked smile.

James pouted, "That's true," he reluctantly said, his eyes narrowed, "but you will never be betting at pranking than me."

Lily scoffed. "As if. Remember when daddy's underwear was pink last week," She said, "Oh yeah, that was me." She beamed proudly.

James gaped, "What?" he asked flabbergasted, "I thought that was Mum. They got into an argument last night." Their mother, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, was a spitfire. Lily especially got those genes. Whenever their father annoyed her, she would get him back in the worst ways. Their father being pranked was a regular occurrence between their mother, James and Lily. Their other child, Albus Severus Potter, appeared to be the most sensible out of them all, he was sneaky, however, and unknown to his entire family, he pranked them regularly, just without them knowing it was him.

"Yeah," Lily flipped her bright red hair, "I'm that good."

James stared for a minute then shook his red tinted black, messy hair. "Anyway, guess what I just found!" Lily stared at James blanky. "Okayyy," James drawled, "Well, I found Dad's time turner!"

"What!" two voices exclaimed. James and Lily turned, to their right to see Teddy and Albus standing in the doorway with their jaws dropped.

"Cool!" Lily and Albus said. Everyone looked at Albus strangely, wasn't he supposed to be the responsible one?"

"No!" Teddy said panicking, his hair changing to yellow, "NOT COOL! Your father is going to kill us!"

"What have you done now?" A new voice sounded exasperated. Standing in the doorway was their father, Harry Potter himself. The years have gone kindly to him. Not many wrinkles, and a nice strong, muscled body. He was still the most wanted man in all of the Britain Wizarding World.

"THEY'VE GOT YOU TIME TURNER!" Teddy immediately yelled, his hair turning red. Harry's face turned into shock, and then finally into panic.

"What, but that was in my locked office!" He yelled. He went thoughtful and then immediately turned to his eldest son, "James Potter!"

James put on an innocent face and put his hands up, "I'm all innocent in this I swear!"

"Daddy!" Lily screeched and skidded in front of her dad. She put on her puppy eyes and said, "I was just reading a book and Jamie came in saying he had your time turner!" She pouted.

Harry's face softened and James shot Lily a betrayed look and put a hand on his chest as though offended. "It doesn't matter," Harry said softly, his face turned serious, "Jamie, hand over the time turner." Harry reached out a hand towards his son. Teddy, eager to oblige his godfather, snatched it out of James' hand and went towards Harry. Teddy, 'curse his mother's genes!', tripped on the way, causing the time turner to fly in the air. Harry dived towards the time turner, but it was too late and the glass smashed and a yellow cloud blew up around the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Was the last bellowed words before their worlds went black.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **BOLD –** Umbridge's speech taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. (I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!)

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Was the last bellowed words before their worlds went black._

The Year 1995

 **….. Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.** **  
** **'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions-'**

Professor Umbridge's speech was cut off when a loud bang sounded in the centre of the hall and a loud puff of yellow smoke. The teachers immediately stood up and pointed their wands at the area. When the smoke cleared, there was a pile of people lying on the floor. There was a middle-aged woman with long red hair, and a male adult with a muscular body and uncontrollable black hair sticking out of a black cloak covering the figure. There were four children, a male with bright blue hair, another male with reddish brown, unruly hair, a child with the same hair as the adult, and a small little girl with the same hair as the woman.

They all groaned. And disorientingly stood to their feet. The adult male shook his head, look around and let out a loud groan.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dumbledore roared. The male looked up into Dumbledore's face and paled. He started panicking.

"Oh my god, why does this always happen to me?" He whined. He whipped his head around to look at his eldest son," JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" he roared, ignoring the gasps the name sounded around the hall, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

The boy now dubbed James, immediately put his hands up, "It was Teddy who tripped!" He defended himself. The blue-haired boy's hair instantly turned yellow in embarrassment.

The red-haired adult was slowly turned red with anger, "HARRY JAMES POTTER-" Now there were even louder gasps. _Harry's_ **(A/N People in the past will be mentioned in** ** _italics_** **)** face was one of anger and confusion –"WHAT HAPPENED?"

The cloaked man, supposedly Harry Potter, turned to look at the female, and his face paled, "Er- you see, Ginny," he began, everyone was confused. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? "Jamie might have accidentally stole my time turner and teddy tripped over and the time turner broke." He explained quickly.

"Why on earth would I marry Harry Potter and give birth to his children." Ginny?, Said exasperatedly.

"Hem, Hem." Madame Umbridge spoke. They all froze and turned to the furious, confused and shocked faces. Harry?, ignored Umbridge and turned to the headmaster.

"Er, well, we had a bit of an accident with a time turner and we accidentally came from the past," he explained, "We are from the futu-"

He was cut off when Snape scoffed and angrily said, "You expect me to believe that you imbeciles? Death Eaters the lot of you." He decided and fired his wand, "SECTUMSEMPRA," he bellowed.

The male immediately stood in front of his wife and children(?) and raised his hands. His hands glowed gold and dissolved the spells. The entire hall was bewildered. Wandless Magic? Impossible!

The Male glared at Snape and said, "My name is Harry Potter and I'm from the future." Everyone gasped.

 _Harry_ stood up from the Gryffindor table and angrily stated, "Proof it!"

Harry turned him and pulled off the cloak. More gasps sounded around the hall. His hair was certainly Harry Potter's and so were the bright green eyes. The famous scar was clearly on his forehead. "What do you want to know?" He asked firmly, yet softly.

 _Harry_ said, "Where did I live for my childhood?"

Harry grimaced and glanced at his family(?). "You really want me to say it?... Okay,… the cupboard under the stares." Gasps went around the hall. Both Harry's looked embarrassed. _Harry's_ friends stared at him in shock. The 'HARRY JAMES POTTER,' muttered by his wife(?) was ignored.

 _Harry_ stared at his future self with shock and still some uncertainty. The older Harry sighed and pointed his finger to the other end of the hall, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed. Low and behold, the familiar Stag appeared and galloped around the hall. The students oohed and ahhed and then everyone stared in shock.

"You really are me," _Harry_ whispered in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _You really are me," Harry whispered in shock._

* * *

"Well," Dumbledore said cheerfully, unaware of his gaping colleagues, "Would you like to introduce the others," he said.

Harry started and turned to the staff table. "Of course," he grinned, "Nice to see you, Albus, looking as young as ever," the hall gasped at his audacity, "Well this is my lovely wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley," The hall gasped again as Ginny muttered, 'I better be lovely.' _Ron_ turned to _Harry_ and glared. _Harry_ and _Ginny's_ faces were bright red with embarrassment. _Hermione_ was delighted.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "This is Teddy Remus Lupin," everyone was surprised, 'not professor Lupin's son?' a Ravenclaw asked. "Teddy?" Harry asked.

The now yellow-haired boy stepped forward. "As said before," Teddy said, "My name's Teddy Lupin son of Teddy Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and I'm 17 years old. I am a metamorphosis," he paused, scrunched up his nose and his hair turned pink, the students and teachers gasped in surprise, "I am Harry and Ginny Potter's godson, and I'm in my 7 seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm also Gryffindor head boy."

"This is our eldest son-" Harry is cut off from his introduction when the child with reddish brown hair stepped forward.

He bowed, and dramatically said, "James Sirius Potter," he winked causing a few girls to blush and the entire hall to laugh. McGonagall went pale in the face and clutched a hand to her heart, feeling faint, "son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," the mentioned people from the past flushed red and Ron turned red from anger, "I'm in my Third year at Hogwarts, 13 years old, oh and sorry lady's I'm taken!" –

"No you're not!" the replica of Harry said annoyed, "You're just obsessed with Daisy Wood and she keeps refusing you!" Everyone immediately snickered, and the teachers looked amused at James Potter. Some with déjà vu of the past James Potter and some with worried looks – they are going to have to teach another James Potter! 'Wood?' Some people questioned. As in Oliver Wood?

James ignored the comment, and continued listing, "star chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, - and future captain by the way, - and…. drum roll please! THE BEST PRANKER TO EVERY WALK THE HOGWARTS HALLS!" The students clapped, laughing.

The Weasley twins looked at James with mock outrage. "I beg your pardon," Fred began,

"But you can't possibly-"

"Be the best…"

"We are…..-"

"Besides the Marauders of course!" The finished together. The hall laughed at their antics.

"Well," James smirked, "Seeing as I have the blood of pranksters Uncle Fred and Uncle George," the twins were surprised to be called 'uncles', "I am the better prankster."

"You may have our blood,"

"But that doesn't mean you are better,"

"than us," They said.

"But what about our dear grandfather, Prongs, our great godfather Padfoot, and our great uncle Moony," The young red-headed child smirked.

The twins gaped. "The Marauders," Fred whispered in awe.

"All hail the Potter children!" George exclaimed.

"Best prankers to walk the halls of Hogwarts!" The yelled together. Everyone laughed and the teachers groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

_"All hail the Potter children!" George exclaimed._  
 _"Best prankers to walk the halls of Hogwarts!" The yelled together. Everyone laughed and the teachers groaned._

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

"Next the boy who looked like Harry stepped forward. "My name is Albus Potter."

"Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm very touched Harry." Harry smiled at his former headmaster.

"Come on Al, full name," James teased.

"Severus," Albus muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" James taunted.

"Severus!" Albus yelled and the hall froze. "My name's Albus Severus Potter, okay?" Everyone was silent. Snape was slowly turning red, Dumbledore was amused and the teachers were bewildered.

"W-what?" Snape stammered, "What's this nonsense Potter?"

"Daddy says that Albus was named after two of the bravest men he had ever known." The red headed child stated confidently. Many girls awwed at the little girl.

 **(A/N Albus Potter will be referred to as Albus and Albus Dumbledore will be referred to as Dumbledore)**

Snape scoffed and pretended to ignore the family for the rest of the conversation.

"Anyway," Albus continued, "I am going into Hogwarts next year, and I am the most sensible out of my siblings. And," he added with a smirk, "My best friend is Scorpius Malfoy." The hall went silent.

"WHAT?" was yelled by the entire hall. Draco was looking a bit green. The entire Potter family burst out laughing.

"Good one Al," James laughed, wiping a tear. He addressed the hall, "For you, it may seem like a bad thing for a Potter to be friends with a Malfoy, but ever since the war ended, the Malfoys have been friendly and Uncle Draco regularly has dinner at the Potters," he finished with a smirk. _Harry_ , _Ron_ , and Draco looked green.

"The youngest step forwards with an enormous grin, "We think our cousin Rose has a thing for Scorp," she giggled and turned to emRon/em, "How would you feel if your daughter married a Malfoy, Uncle Ron?" The hall went silent then…. HAHAHAHHAH! The entire hall was in hysterics as _Ron_ turned a darker green colour.

"My turn!" The girl squealed and skipped in front of the family to address the hall after they had finally calmed down. The girls all awed at the adorable little girl. "My name is Lily Luna Potter," she beamed. Snape looked as though he had seen a ghost, "I'm nine years old and daddy's favourite." Harry looked ready to object, but then she turned around and gave him puppy dog eyes and he melted with a huff. The entire hall laughed at the mighty Harry Potter. "Anyway, don't believe a thing James says, he's not the best pranker, I am!" She finished proudly, "After all, it was me who dyed my daddy's underwear pink last week." The hall laughed again as Harry stuttered, "I-it was you?"

"Mister and Mrs Potter," Dumbledore addressed, "Would you like to tell us about your accomplishments? I must admit, I am quite curious."

Harry spluttered and tried to come up with an excuse, "Well- what about the rules of t-time travel?"

His children all grinned and looked at each other with mischievous grins. James addressed the hall and said, "Welcome to the story of Harry James Potter, The-boy-who-lived, the-conqueror-of-the-dark-lord, the saviour of the wizarding world, Britian's Wizarding World's most wanted man, and many more titles." _Harry_ looked white at the possibility of more titles added to his name. "Drum roll please!" James yelled. The entire hall banged their tables with their fists.

"My Daddy," Lily started, "Chapter 1 – Fifth Year….."


	5. Chapter 5

_"My Daddy," Lily started, "Chapter 1 – Fifth Year….."  
_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"….. My dad started an illegal defense club called the DA, to teach his fellow students how to stay alive in the war. Everything my father is saying about Voldemort-"most people in the hall flinched "- is true. He is alive and only my father was going to do something about it." She glared at the hall, everyone looked ashamed. Umbridge looked indignant and was muttering, '…children lying… I hate children….'

"At the DA, he taught everyone a lot of things, and they all became experienced duellers. He even managed to teach first years to seventh years Patronuses!" The teachers were amazed and stared at Harry in awe.

James took over, "Umbridge kicked out Dumbledore, kicked my father off the Quidditch Team, and basically took over the school. She tortured my father during detentions with a blood quill and almost cast the cruciatus on him." The entire hall gasped and Umbridge was alternating between pale, green and purple.

Voldemort kept sending visions to Harry of him torturing his godfather, so Harry along with a couple of fellow DA members went to the hall of mysteries to save him," Teddy explained. _Harry_ started going very pale and became worried when the stories of his godfather was mentioned. The older Harry looked sad as he remembered his godfather.

"Turns out," Albus said, "It was fake and when they went there, they found a prophecy."

Harry stepped forward and took a deep breath, "The prophecy said,

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... "

Everyone gasped, and Harry and his friends had gone deathly pale. _Hermoine_ started sobbing.

"So basically, I found out that I was destined to kill Voldemort or to die by Voldemort's hands," Harry continued, "We were then caught up in a duel with death eaters, and long story short the order of the phoenix showed up and my godfather feel through the veil of death." Everyone gasped, and _Harry_ started crying. The people who knew the truth about Sirius were exremely sad. _Ginny_ put a hand on on _Harry's_ back and the older Ginny who had been listening amused as her family told the famous tale looked worriedly at both Harrys.

"Next year," James said, "My parents started dating and Dumbledore died." The entire hall gasped and started crying. Nobody could believe it! Albus Dumbledore! Dead! "Severus Snape, was ordered by Dumbledore himself to kill him, so that he would die painlessly, as Dumbledore had previously caught a curse." Snape looked pale and everyone shot him looks of betrayal despite knowing that Dumbledore asked him to kill him. Dumbledore looked solemn and knowing as usual.

"Hogwarts was run over by death eaters, who tortured the students." People screamed and looked extremely worried. "Dad, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron, fled the school to go search for objects called Horcruxes." Albus said. The people who knew what it was gasped and paled.

"Horcruxes are pieces of someone's soul put into objects to prevent them from dying. If they died, they could be resurrected. However, to create Hocruxes, you must commit murder," Harry explained. "Voldemort created 7." Everyone gasped in horror. Dumbledore looked disappointed in his former student turned evil and shook his head.

"Daddy, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione, destroyed the Horcruxes. To do one, they broke into Gringotts and stole an item in the Lestrange's vault!" She giggled. Everyone was in awe, they stole from Gringotts and survived! emHarry/emand his friends gasped. They couldn't believe it! What possessed them to STEAL from GRINGOTTS!

"Anyway," Teddy said, "They made it to back to Hogwarts. There, the battle of Hogwarts started and there was a lot of people who died. M-my parents," Teddy started choking up and everyone was sad and pitied him, "Uncle Fred.." Everyone gasped and started crying. George was deathly pale and couldn't imagine living without him. Fred was sad but happy he died to save everyone else. "… and a lot of you." Everyone was looking at each other wondering who would die.

"A lot of death eaters died that day too," Harry said, and everyone cheered, he cleared his throat, "Voldemort stopped the fighting and said that if everyone handed over Harry Potter, he stop the fight." Everyone was silent. Harry took a deep breath, "Ron, Hermione and I had just witnessed Snape's death…." Snape looked upset. "As he died, he gave me his memories," everyone gasped and Snape looked pale, "in those memories….. *deep breath* I found out that I was a horcrux," Everyone screamed, "which meant I had to die, so that everyone could live." The hall was deathly silent. "I-I left to confront Voldemort without telling anyone. When I confronted him, he shot the killing curse at me." Everyone was confused. "And I…. I woke up." It was silent for a second, and then…. Everyone whooped, cheered and yelled "HE SURVIVED AGAIN!"

"I-I defeated Voldemort." Everyone cheered loudly, jumping up in celebration. He was finally dead! Gone forever! They couldn't believe it! After everyone finished cheering, James stepped forward.


End file.
